comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Off My Mind: Masterless CW DCverse 2, DC and Marvel: The New Order (Based on Wolfenstein: The New Order), and other Misc Ideas
Masterless CW DCverse Some of you may know Earth-35 was meant to be my attempt at a CW DCverse, but my version of The Spectre (fueled by my new obsession with sorcery thanks to the upcoming Doctor Strange, Skyrim, and the Warcraft movie), and my attempts to do something serious with Booster Gold, Superwoman, the gritty, Marvel Netflix influenced Manhunter, and the fanboy superhero that seems as required in my unis as a version of myself: Blue Beetle. While it will be more optimistic than the Earth-53s generally (not that any of them will be pessimistic). Sine Earth-35 lost that focus, I will be making a different reality intended to be that more campy, light-hearted, and clearly on a budget type of reality. This is my barebones look at that reality: Black Batman Masterless CWverse.jpg|The idea hit me when I saw this picture well actually there was a really bad suit design to the left, but I cut that out. That's right The Bat is black. Now initially I though why not have Michael Holt have this honor, after all he is as smart, and defined in part by tragedy as well, but just like Bruce Wayne, I feel Holt is to good for a CWverse, and deserves to be in a Netflix or in films (seriously people, make a Mister Terrific movie for fucks sake). This Batman will be an amalgam of Bruce Wayne, Michael Holt, and http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Gavin_King_(New_Earth), with probably some Oliver Queen thrown in. Masterless CW DCverse Guardian.jpg|I was a proponent of John Diggle being made into Guardian, not whatever he is now. Jim Harper was a good cop struck down in the line of duty much like Robocop and others. He will be saved by the Everyman Project, a group concerned with combating the metahumans caused by the particle accelerator explosion. Impulse E-53.jpg Lucifer Lucifer-E2899.jpg|Since I fell in love with the Lucifer show and the cast. I will be incorporating Lucifer into this uni as well. His club, Lux, will be a competitor club, to Gavin King's club. Marvel: The New Order The Marvel version of Wolfenstein the New Order might take one of two different paths: one centering on The Mighty Destroyer, a less patriotic super soldier serum enhanced, or the Star Spangled Man with a Plan, Steve Rogers. Kevin Marlow E-9603.jpg|I might use the Destroyer, since the story is darker, and it might be difficult to translate the Chris "Steve Rogers: Perfect Human" Rogers character into it. I'd mix Kevin Marlow with William "B.J." Blazkowicz. William Marlow is a second super soldier (made from the blood of Steve Rogers) will be making a breakthrough near the end of the war, which has been looking bleak since the "death" of Captain America. However it all goes south and it plays out basically as it does for BJ in The New Order. The main attraction for Destroyer, in addition to the more grim nature of the character, is that he isn't the same inspiring symbol Captain America is, so he has to cope with knowing someone else would have been way better at handling this situation, and he has to change to be a little more like them. There would probably be a side mission where Marlow and resistance find Cap, whether it be his body in arctic, or maybe Hydra has his body on display. Abraham Erskine (SigmaVerse).jpg|Erskine's origin will have the Da'at Yichud, which in the game, is ancient Jewish secret society seemingly comprised of Jewish Da Vincis. DC: The New Order Spy_Smasher_Earth-22_0001.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:RoninTheMasterless' Off My Mind Blogs